666
by Kar-zid
Summary: Something strange is happening in Kazal, something evil. What will the townspeople do when the gates of hell themselves are opened? The nightmare has only just begun...


**CHAPTER 1**

**THE BLOODY TRAIL**

**1**

In a small town called Kazal, which was in the middle of Transylvania's woods, a small boy was playing in the local playground which happened to be on the edge of the woods. This small boy was named Peter Guijo.

It was getting very dark and the boy remembered his mothers warning; "Don't be out after dark Peter, it's not safe."

In response to this Peter had asked, "Why isn't it safe mummy?"

"Because that is when the monsters roam" Had been his mothers reply.

When he asked his brother about the monsters he had ignored him, but after bugging him for a few days he finally gave in and told him, "They say a monster roams the woods in search for its victims, who are found with two holes in their neck, one above the other. This monster thirsts for blood, and every victim is found with no blood left, but the only wound is a few bruises from struggle and those holes, from which all the victim's blood had been drained through. Sometimes the victims won't be found, they will be dragged back into the woods by this monster, then it is said they will be cut open and their innards devoured."

Peter had been scared for weeks of that monster, as if he was its next intended victim, but after a while he thought about it properly. It seemed awfully like a tale wound just to keep kids from staying out late, and that day was the day he had come to the playground and would stay until after dark, to face his fear.

The sun was fast disappearing.

Peter got onto the swing and pushed off. He swung as fast and high as he could, joyful, forgetting all his fears of the unknown monster.

When the last ray of sunlight disappeared and the moon took over Peter slowed his swinging.

An eerie silence filled the air and Peter completely stopped, still sitting on the swing.

The only sounds were those of the leaves ruffling against the wind and Peter's hammering heart.

Peter suddenly thought this was a bad idea, and that he should be home now.

Peter felt he wasn't alone and looked around for any other sign of life.

He had no warning, no sound of cracking twigs, no sound at all.

Something jumped from behind the trees near Peter and grabbed him by the shoulders, and that's when the razor sharp teeth pierced his throat.

He couldn't struggle, it was too sudden, and he couldn't even utter any last words, any prayers.

The thing waited the seconds he had to wait before his victim became completely dead, and then started to drink the blood pouring from the wounds.

The body was found the next morning, completely drained of blood with two wounds in the neck.

I guess Peter should have believed…

**2**

"Where are we going?" a teenage girl complained to her boyfriend who was leading her through the woods.

"You'll see…" her boyfriend answered mysteriously.

Lecricia Ivanov had been led out through the dark woods by her boyfriend, Vladimir Bosnich, was getting tired and it was getting late.

After about another five minutes they broke into a small clearing with a large rock in the center. The rock was completely flat and leant up a bit, perfect to lie against.

They leant up against the rock and watched the sun go down.

"It's beautiful!" Lecricia exclaimed.

Vladimir was about to speak when they heard a loud crack behind them.

"What was that?" Lecricia asked.

"I don't know, I'll go check, don't go anywhere!" Vladimir told her.

He walked around the rock up to where the crack had come from, a clump of bushes and shrubs.

He looked behind the shrubs and around that area when a small weasel-like animal ran out from in a small clump of grass.

"Oh, it was just an animal" Vladimir sighed, feeling very relieved.

Then the thing hiding in the shadows decided to make its move. And before Vladimir knew it, two razor sharp teeth sunk into his neck, drawing blood.

The monster had killed him before he could scream out, and was now drinking his blood.

Back at the clearing Lecricia was waiting patiently. She was about to look back at the now night sky when she heard something walking at the edge of the trees, hidden in shadow.

"Who's there?" she called out into the woods.

No answer but more leaves crunching and sticks cracking as something walked around the edge of the clearing. It always stayed that little bit in the shadows and out of view.

"Vladie?" She called out (that is what she called Vladimir) "Vladie is that you?"

No answer, just more rustling.

"Stop it Vladie, you're scaring me!" She pleaded into the darkness.

The noises abruptly stopped. This made her even more frightened. She was now almost sure that those noises weren't her boyfriend.

She started to breath heavier and her heart hammered up against her ribcage.

She stared ahead hoping Vladimir would get back soon, but he never did, he was dead. And she was now stuck in the deep dark woods, unaware that her boyfriend was dead and a monster lurked right behind her, until it struck.

She felt those dreaded teeth sink in and she struggled against it, managing to get free, but she fell over the rock and landed on her back.

What she saw swooping down upon her was a vision of horror. It was a tall, white skinned man with black hair. He was wearing a black cape, long black pants and a black long-sleeved button-up shirt that reached up around his neck. But the one thing that stood out the most was his very large vampire teeth, not only large but incredibly sharp, which gleamed white even in the darkness.

With her final scream the monster was upon her.

**3**

A Phantom Black Rolls-Royce pulled up on the road nearby a playground in Kazal. A man got out of the car; he was about 5 foot 10, white and had a grey suit on. Also he had black shoes on.

This man was Jeffrey Luster, mostly known just as Luster, a paranormal investigator called here because of the recent wave of killings; each killing had the characteristics of a vampire attack.

He had been called here by the mayor of this small secluded town, and obviously this was the biggest thing that had ever happened here.

It was raining but there were still many people in the playground, taking notes, talking to one another or looking at something lying on the ground.

Luster walked briskly over to the men and women huddled around in a circle looking at the ground.

"What's the situation?" Luster asked a man walking past him with a notepad and pen.

"Luster! You're early!" The man exclaimed.

"Yes, now what is the situation" Luster replied to the surprised man.

"Well, last night there were three murders, each had holes in their necks. The first was a little boy by the name of Peter Guijo, a little boy, around eight, came here from America with his Italian mother and English father, he was killed in this playground. The other two, Lecricia Ivanov and Vladimir Bosnich, boyfriend and girlfriend, all Romanian, were killed in a clearing in the forest" the man explained.

"Interesting, show me where the last two happened" Luster replied.

They walked through the woods and came across the clearing. The rock in the center was splattered with blood and Lecricia's body lying next to it.

"They're saying she managed to struggle, causing the blood splatter, but if you look at the boys' bodies you will see that they were taken by surprise" the man said to Luster.

Luster opened his mouth to speak but closed it after he saw what was on the ground.

Ants. Millions and Millions of ants. All out in the rain scurrying away in a straight line, single file, through the woods away from the town.

Then he looked up and saw a herd of deer walking away in a single file, the same way as the ants.

"The animals are always the first to know…" Luster said.

Over that day most of the animals of the forest that weren't meat-eaters walked away, single file, following the ants and the deer.


End file.
